Diario de Nadie
by Amatrice
Summary: Tori es una chica normal, con su grupo de amigos, con una familia, lo que no se ha descubierto es que detrás de toda esa felicidad se oculta algo oscuro... Contiene de todo género


_Tori..._

Ese es mi nombre, después de hablar (aunque mejor dicho ser atosigada) con un editor, he decidido contar mi vida, aún así siendo tan joven, pero no diré mi edad.

Todo mi destino cambió en una mudanza, quizás si me hubiera quedado en mi lugar natal hubiera cambiado un poco, pero no hacer que mi vida decayera. Nadie se habría imaginado que detrás de tantas sonrisas y amabilidad se podría esconder una historia oscura, dónde se combina de todo, desde drogas hasta amor. Lo siguiente que contaré durante X tiempo, será salteado, porque no de todo me acuerdo, así que no seguirá una línea temporal pero aclararé más o menos la situación.

¿El significado de Tori? Significa "pájaro" y es como me sentía, cautivada en una jaula sin poder salir, con la misma rutina, imaginando lo que podría ocurrir y que no se cumpliría.

Introduzcamos un poco a mi familia, está compuesta por mi padre: una persona de físico fuerte, da miedo a simple vista, con un premio de boxeo en su país, nacido en alguna parte del continente africano. Antes lo admiraba, no paraba de repetir "papi, papi" hasta que me desvelaron cada secreto, uno por uno iba tornándose más oscuro, lo que hacía que cada vez lo odiara más y nuestra relación llegara a ser fría y sólo nos saludáramos.

La siguiente es mi madre: una mujer mayor que mi padre, viene de otro país del continente sudamericano, con mucho coraje y que se enamoró de él en un bar en el que ella trabajaba, pero fue el mayor error de su vida. Ahora con la edad está sufriendo varias enfermedades, algunas de ellas incurables y otras que no puede tratar debido a nuestro estado económico y que no puede dejar de trabajar o la despiden. La persona a la que más aprecio, pero me lamento a veces de no poder transmitirle mis sentimientos, poco a poco voy.

Supuestamente soy hija única, pero mi madre tiene dos hijos de otro matrimonio, mayores que yo: uno de ellos tiene familia, como maldición, su mujer lo echó de casa porque él es borracho y antes fumaba marihuana. El otro es un hijo modelo, tiene su carrera pero cometió un pequeño error, dejar embarazada a su novia, tuvieron sus problemas pero ahora viven felices, aunque no en la misma casa. Lo que sigue son hermanas, pero no están reconocidas por parte de mi padre, eso es otra historia.

Hablando un poco de mí, nací en el continente europeo, de físico soy como otra persona cualquiera, quizás con un poco más de busto y piel blanca, pelo cruzando los hombros de color castaño, ojos castaños oscuros o negros, quizás de las mentiras...Mis aficiones, las que unos padres no desearían pero desde un punto de vista es mejor que ir de borracheras, me gusta lo relacionado con el manganime, con lo asiático, los lenguajes y la informática, escribir y dibujar cuando tengo inspiración, doblar las voces de personajes cuando estoy preparada y a veces cantar aunque no se me dá muy bien, de vez en cuando soy aficionada a los videojuegos, pero sólo si no están rayados ya que los alquilo de un videoclub.

De personalidad quizás tenga muchas e incluso puede que esté loca y no lo sepa, delante de la gente actúo amablemente y gentil, guardando para mis momentos a sola lo irritante que puedo ser y pervertida, personalidad que la sabe poca gente, mis verdaderos amigos, aunque sean de la red. La gente "real" son algo contrario para mí, personas que se ríen de cosas sin gracia, que no tienen sentimientos por los animales (e incluso me he metido en problemas por eso), consumistas que todos los fines de semana quedan y que son más hipócritas, ya que hablan a tus espaldas incluso si lo sabes. Pero yo sigo aparentando ser feliz con ellos, aguantando sus bromas, a nadie le gusta estar sola, sin tener algunos momentos para desahogarte ni tampoco están las personas que comparten mis aficiones, siendo sincera sí, sólo que lo aparentan mucho y lo imponen, prefiero ser reservada en las ocasiones que se deba.

De momento esto es una introducción, los relatos que vendrán serán más largos y por supuesto, con los fragmentos de mi vida.


End file.
